Friends In Need
by DougMaynard
Summary: The rest of the Avengers have been abducted and Tony Stark must recruit allies to help him rescue his friends. AU fiction from the Marvel Cinematic Universe.


A/N: The Avengers have been abducted. Only Tony Stark remains and he must recruit a team to save his friends and allies. This takes place in the Marvel Cinematic Universe, but there are a few slight changes. This is after the "Age of Ultron" movie, but SHIELD is still active. Bruce Banner has not taken off to parts unknown and is still an active part of the team. JARVIS has become "The Vision" and Tony Stark is using the A-I known as FRIDAY. And I don't own any of these characters. I wish I did, but Marvel and Disney beat me to it, damn them. Comments and thoughts welcome.

Tony Stark slowly opened his eyes, every muscle in his body aching as he pulled himself together.

"I feel like I got ran over by a tank", Stark thought to himself as he attempted to comprehend where he was and what was happening. Looking around, he could see signs of battle all around him. But no sign of any people or any kind of human activity.

"FRIDAY", Stark spoke to the A-I computer system that was interconnected to his armor. "Where is everyone? How long was I unconcious?"

"I'm unable to trace or locate any of the other Avengers sir", FRIDAY replied. "And you were unconcious for approximately two hours and seventeen minutes."

"Damn", Stark thought to himself as he tried to remember what had happened. And slowly, the memories of just a couple of hours earlier formed in his head.

An informal gathering of all the Avengers. Himself, Thor, Captain America, Hawkeye, The Black Widow, Dr. Bruce Banner aka The Hulk, The Falcon, War Machine, The Scarlet Witch, The Vision and their newest member, Ant Man had gathered together. Everyone was hanging out and enjoying themselves. Then there was an attack. A huge bald man wearing armor and carrying a giant axe. And a blonde woman wearing green. And several others. Thor said they were Asgardian soldiers who had been exiled. And what did he call the man?

"The Executioner?", Startk struggled to remember. And the woman? "The Enchantress?"

Stark continued to remember. A battle and Stark remembers being blasted by some kind of energy bolt from the woman's hands. Before losing conciousness, he remembered the woman seeming to chant some kind of rhyme.

"Most likely some kind of spell since Thor implied she's magical", Stark corrected himself.

And that was the last thing Stark could remember until he woke up.

"FRIDAY, contact Director Fury and SHIELD and have him meet me at the Tower. I'm coming home to repair my armor and Fury needs to know... the Avengers have been kidnapped!"

And after issuing that command to his AI, Stark ran a quick systems check on his Iron Man armor before blasting off into the sky, headed for his home, now known as Avengers Tower.

*** BREAK ***

"What the hell do you mean that the Avengers have been kidnapped?", Director Nick Fury screamed at Tony Stark, his one good eye burning wirth anger.

"Nick, calm down", Maria Hill, Fury's Assistant Director of SHIELD and assistant said as she placed her hand on Fury's shoulder.

"I've told you what happened", Stark replied angrily. "Now what are we going to do about it?"

"If you are right, the ones who assaulted you are some of Thor's people... Asgardians. And without Thor or someone else from Asgard, there really isn't much we can do", Fury shot back. "RIght now, I don't know what to tell you!"

"We've got to find a way to get them back... to go after them", Stark replied. "There has to be someone... some way!"

"I'll see if I can find someone", Fury answered, his voice growing softer. "Maybe those mutants up in Weschester can help? I think they have a teleporter?"

"Find out what you can", Stark told Fury. "I'm going to repair my armor and then, one way or another, I'm going after my team!"

"Your team?", Fury asked, raising his eyebrow.

"My team... your team... The Avengers! And if I have to blow the gates off of Asgard to find them, I'll do that!"

"We'll do everything we can", Maria Hill spoke up once more. "The Director and I need to get back to SHIELD, but we'll be in touch!"

Stark watched Fury and Hill leave before taking a deep sigh.

"FRIDAY, I want every bit of information you can find on those characters, The Executioner and The Enchantress."

"Yes sir", the A-I responded.

"And tap into SHIELD's data-base on the Avengers Inititative. I want the files on everyone they've looked into about recruiting. I'm going to need some back-up with me if I can find a way to Asgard."

Stark walked a few feet before stopping and speaking once more.

"Also look through the SHIELD files and see what they have on magic users. Maybe they know of someone that knows a spell or something that can zap us to Asgard!"

"Yes sir", FRIDAY replied. "Anything else sir?"

"Drop the sir and call me Tony", Stark replied. "And call Pepper and let her know that I'm going to have to cancel our dinner tonight!"

"Miss Potts will be extremely disappointed", the A-I responded.

"I'll have to make it up to her when this is over", Stark said, a frown on his face. "Hold my calls. I'll be in my workshop fixing my armor."

"Yes sir", FRIDAY replied.

*** BREAK ***

Roughly three hours later, Stark wiped the sweat from his brow as he finished soldering a wire into place.

"Excuse me Tony", the voice of FRIDAY called out. "You have a visitor."

"I said I didn't want to be disturbed", Stark replied, but the A-I quickly countered. "No sir, you said to hold your calls. And this visitor is here and insistent on seeing you. She's waiting in your office, along with Miss Potts."

"Pepper is here? Why didn't you tell me?"

And before FRIDAY could respond, Stark added, "And who is this person? You said 'she', right?"

"Yes sir", FRIDAY replied. "It's Agent Bobbi Morse of SHIELD. Director Fury sent her over to meet with you."

"And when did Pepper get here?", Stark asked.

"Only ten minutes ago", FRIDAY replied. "She met Agent Morse in the front lobby and escorted her up."

"My office?", Stark said. "Please let them know I'll be there in 5 minutes. By the way, what kind of mood is Pepper in?"

"Understandably concerned", FRIDAY replied.

"Tell her I'm on my way down", Stark said. "Five minutes... no, make that three minutes. I'll be right there!"

"I'll tell her sir", FRIDAY said.

Two minutes and fifty-eight seconds later, Tony Stark rushed into his office where two beautiful women, one red haired, dressed in a casual business outfit and the other with long blonde hair, dress jeans and a blue & black blouse, stood waiting.

"I'm here", Stark muttered. "Hi Pepper, you look beautiful", he said as he kissed his girlfriend, who just happened to be the CEO and President of Stark International, on the cheek. And then turning to an amused Bobbi Morse, "Hello, I'm Tony Stark. What does Fury have for me?"

"Hold on a moment", Pepper interjected. "I want to know what's going on. Where are Bruce and Steve and the Avengers? And what stupid scheme are you attempting to do now? What is going on?"

Tony turned to Pepper and spoke gently. "You know that we were having a big group picnic. I wanted to rent out a restaurant, but Spangles and the others insisted on being outside. I know this great place with the best Chinese food and... "

"Tony, shut up and tell me what happened!", Pepper cut him off.

"Long story short, we were ambushed by some crazies that I'm pretty sure were Asgardians. I got knocked out and when I woke up, the team had vanished. And now, I'm trying to figure out how to get them back."

"Which is where I come in", Bobbi Morse interjected. "Agent Morse, from SHIELD, but please call me Bobbi. Director Fury sent me here to help you. And he sent these as well."

Bobbi pulled out a manilla envelope and handed it to Stark.

"What is this?", Tony asked as he skimmed through the folder.

"Profiles on the men and women that we have been looking into as part of the Avengers Initiative", Bobbi answered. "Fury figures if you're going to attempt to storm Asgard, you're going to need some back-up. And he wanted to get this to you before you hacked into our system... again."

"A woman who is half cat? A man who claims to be a god from Olympus. A guy who fights with a sword. This could be fun!", Stark muttered.

"Agent Coulson is already attempting to contact these people", Morse said. "Once that's done and they're here, we will have a team ready to go to Asgard."

"We?", Tony asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I also work under the code-name of Mockingbird", Morse replied. "And Director Fury has assigned me to stick by your side until this is over."

"I remember seeing your file", Stark said. "Impressive! But even with these people involved, I still don't see enough power here to do what we need to do... go to Asgard and fight a bunch of so-called gods to save Cap and the others."

Pepper suddenly lit up, a thoughtful smile on her face. "I think I have an idea", she said.

"No, you are not wearing that armor I designed and coming along", Stark quickly interjected.

"So you can suit up and travel to alien worlds, but I can't. Is that it?", Pepper asked, a scowl on her face.

"No, that's not it, but...", Stark tried to explain, but Pepper cut him off.

"Don't worry", she said. "I'm not suggesting I go. You're the crazy one in this relationship and I need to stay here and run things."

"Smart girl", Tony said. "What? Crazy?"

Pepper ignored Tony's hurt expression and continued. "I think I know someone else who might be available and willing to help. I've got to go make a phone call."

"This is a classified mission", Bobbi said.

"Who are you talking about?", Tony asked.

"I'll be back shortly", Pepper said as she walked out of the room.

"Who is she talking about?", Bobbi asked Stark. "Do you know?"

Tony just shrugged.

"I have no idea, but if Pepper has an idea and knows someone, then I'm sure she's right. She's always right!"

"I guess we'll find out soon enough", Bobbi said.

"I guess so", Stark agreed.

"But she and you are right. Even if Phil brings those others in, we need more raw power if this mission has any chance of success."

"Any ideas", Stark asked.

"One", Bobbi replied. "Well, two actually, but it's a package deal. Are you up for a quick trip to Washington?"

"I'm not in the mood to argue with politicians. Time is of the essence", Tony said.

"No politicians", Bobbi said. "Just two very special people. Heroes from another time."

"Who?", Stark asked.

"How much do you know of our history and World War II?", Bobbi asked.

"Bad guy with bad hair and goofy mustache tried to take over the world. World united and kicked his butt!", Stark said.

"Well, have you ever heard of a group that called themselves the Invaders?", Bobbi asked.

"Invaders? Yes, I've heard Spangles mention them before when he was telling us war stories. It was a fish guy, a guy made of fire, Spangles and a couple of others. You mean they're real?"

"Very real", Bobbi smiled. "And two of them are alive and living in Washington... well, sort of..."

"How can they be sort of living? Wait, it's Washington. Dumb question!", Stark said.

"We can be there in two hours", Bobbi answered. "Come on. You'll see!"

"We can be there in an hour and fifteen minutes", Stark responded. "FRIDAY, is the modified G-series Quinjet ready to go?"

"Yes sir", the A-I responded. "But it hasn't been field tested yet and..."

"We're testing it now", Stark said quickly. "Contact the FAA and book a flight plan to Washington. We'll be leaving in ten minutes."

"Sir, is that wise?", the A-I asked.

"Do it!", Stark said. "And let Pepper know where we're going. We'll be back in a few hours!"

"Yes sir", FRIDAY responded.

"Let's go", Tony said as he turned to Bobbi.

Bobbi stood there for a moment and then shrugged.

"I had been warned that you were a bit impetitious", she smiled.

"I just don't like to waste time", Stark said. "Now, let's go meet your friends."

*** BREAK ***

Pepper walked into her office and picked up her phone. Waiting impatiently, she listened to the ring of the phone before finally, a voice picked up on the other end.

"Pym Residence", the voice replied.

"I need to speak to Dr. Hank Pym", Pepper said quickly. "Please tell him that it's Pepper Potts calling and it's extremely important."

"Just one moment please", the voice on the other end replied. Barely a minute later, a male voice spoke up as it came on the line.

"Pepper, this is Hank Pym? How are you?"

Quickly, Pepper got to the point. Knowing of the budding romance between Scott Lang, the newest Avenger also known as the Ant Man and Pym's daughter, Hope, Pepper knew that they needed to be made aware of Scott's, along with the other Avengers, abduction.

"And Anthony is planning on trying to find a way to this Asgard and rescue Scott and the others?", Pym asked.

"That's the idea", Pepper replied. "RIght now, he's trying to round up some high-powered help to tag along and provide back-up."

After a monent of silence, Pym spoke up.

"I'm on my way to the Tower", he said. "And I'm bringing my daughter Hope and my assistant, Bill Foster with me. We may be able to help out!"

"Any help would be appreciated", Pepper said. "I'll notify FRIDAY to make arrangements for your arrival. Thank you Hank!"

"Thank you for calling", Pym replied. "We'll see you soon!"

After hanging up the phone, Pym turned to his daughter Hope and his lab assistant, Dr. Bill Foster, both of whom had been sitting and listening to his conversation with Pepper.

"I think it's time to introduce the world to the Wasp and Giant Man", he said. "We're going to Stark Towers!"

"I'll go get my equipment and uniform", Hope said as she quickly left the room.

"Are you sure?", Foster asked. "We're still testing my limits."

"You have the ability to use my Pym particles and grow into a 25 foot giant", Hank said. "Scott needs us! The Avengers need us!"

"I was just asking are you sure", Foster said, smirking. "I'm ready to do this!"

"Go get ready then", Pym told Foster. "Get the uniform we designed out of the lab. I think you'll be needing it."

With a nod, Foster took off to get prepared.

Hank Pym sighed to himself, "I hope we're ready because here we come!"

*** BREAK ***

Roughly one hour and thirty-four minutes after leaving the Tower, Tony Stark and SHIELD Agent Bobbi Morse, aka The Mockingbird, arrived at a non-descript Brownstone in Washington, DC. Parking the specifically modified Quinjet on a vacant lot, Stark and Bobbi quickly knocked on the door and were greeted by a forty-something man with dirty blonde hair and an infectious smile.

"Bobbi", the man greeted Bobbi with a kiss on the cheek as he welcomed her in the house. And then turning to Tony, he reached out his hand in welcome.

"And you must be Tony Stark? My name is Dr. Bruce Dickson. Welcome!"

"Hi, I'm Tony Stark", Tony said as he shook the hand and looked around the room.

"Thanks for seeing us Bruce", Bobbi said.

"No problem", Dickson smiled. "You said it was important and you needed help."

"Yes", Bobbi said. "We need you and your partner."

"Where is the old geezer from the Great War?", Stark asked. "Are you his son?", Stark asked Dickson.

Before Bobbi could say anything, Dickson smiled and asked her, "You didn't tell him?"

"No", Bobbi said with a smile.

"Tell me what?", Stark asked.

"I'm that old geezer you're looking for", DIckson said.

"No, we're talking about heroes from World War II... as in old and... old! You might be 40 if that."

"Actually I'm immortal", Dickson said. "And..."

Dickson stretched his arm and it literally reached across the room to flip on a light switch.

"I'm very flexible", he finished. "In WW II, I was known as the Thin Man."

"Well damn", Stark smiled as he looked at Bobbi and then back at Dickson. "Doesn't that hurt? How?", he asked.

"I'll explain it all later", Dickson said, "but the short story is secret world, secret race and they changed me into one of their own."

"You two can compare notes and talk later", Bobbi interrupted. "We're going to need the Torch too."

"He's not currently active at the moment", Dickson said. "Follow me!"

And Dickson led the two visitors through a series of hallways and to a secure metal door.

"He's in here!"

The three walked into the room which was a modified electronic workshop and in the middle of the room, in a kind of glass chamber, was a blonde haired man in a red uniform.

"Now this is interesting", Stark said as he quickly moved towards the chamber and began to study it.

"What happened to the Torch?", Bobbi asked.

"Roughly about six months ago, Jim was complaining about feeling weak and headaches, which is weird because androids don't get headaches."

"He's an android?", Stark interrupted.

"Yes", Dickson said. "Created by Dr. Phineaus Horton in 1938."

Stark reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a small device, shining a light on the currently deactivated android.

"FRIDAY, run a full scan and give me his schematics", Stark said.

"Who is he talking to?", DIckson asked Bobbi as he watched carefully.

"He'll be okay", Bobbi said about Stark. "Can you reactivate him?"

"I wish", Dickson said as he watched Stark continue to scan and probe at the body of his friend. "I've tried, but even with the science at my disposal, I'm not an expert on Androids."

"Well, luckily I am", Stark said as he started rearranging wires and adjusting the controls on several machines that were hooked up to inert Android. "And wala...", Stark said as he pushed a series of buttons.

Bobbi and Dickson looked on as nothing happened.

"Damn, I said... wala! Hey FRIDAY, help me out!"

A surge of energy came out of the device that Stark was holding and using to communicate to his A-I. The sudden surge caused Stark to drop the device as the energy soared and poured into the body of the so-called Human Torch. Machines started to beep and alarms started to sound.

"What the... ?", Bobbi said as she jumped back in alarm.

Dickson quickly stretched over and grabbed a fire extinguisher as the intert body of the Human Torch suddenly burst into flame as the Android struggled to sit up.

"And wala...", Stark said.

"Jim, flame down!", Dickson shouted at the confused android.

Flaming down, the Torch kept struggling to sit up. Dickson rushed to his side and helped his friend pull himself up.

"What happened?", the Torch asked.

"You were in down-mode and I fixed you!", Stark said.

"Who are you?", the Torch asked, still confused and foggy-headed. "Who is he?", the Torch asked Dickson.

"Welcome back friend", Dickson said. "That's Tony Stark and", pointing towards Bobbi, "that's Bobbi Morse."

"So", Stark interjected. "Feel like fighting some god-like aliens?"

*** BREAK ***

Back at the Tower, Pepper hung up the phone.

"That was Tony. He and Agent Morse are on their way back from Washington and he's bringing a couple of friends with them", she explained to her guests, Hank Pym, Hope Van Dyne and Bill Foster, who were sitting around the lounge area watching her.

"Did he say who?", Pym asked. "We could use some high powered help."

"No, he didn't mention names", Pepper explained. "But knowing Tony, it should be good!"

Suddenly, the voice of the A-I, FRIDAY, filled the room.

"Excuse me Pepper, but Agent Coulson is here and he's brought some... friends."

"Phil?", Pepper said. "Send him up."

And moments later, Agent Phil Coulson of SHIELD stepped into the room, being followed by two men and two women, four very distinct people.

"Phil", Pepper said as he entered the room. "It's great to see you!"

"Thank you Pepper", Coulson said. "Where is Stark?", he asked.

"He's on his way back from Washington", Pepper replied. "And should be back here shortly."

Coulson looked around the room and noticed the Pym's and Foster sitting there.

"Dr. Pym... Miss Van Dyne...", he acknowledged. "And you are...", he asked Foster.

"Dr. Bill Foster. Dr. Pym's assistant", Foster responded.

"Phil Coulson", Phil replied as he shook the man's hand. "Pleasure to meet you!"

"And who are your friends, Phil?", Pepper asked, referencing the four strangers in the room.

"My apologies", Phil responded. "Please allow me to introduce our new allies. First off, the lady wearing the trench coat is Miss Greer Grant Nelson, also known as Tigra."

Greer smiled as she took off the long concealing trench coat she had been wearing to reveal a bikini clad body covered in orange and black fur. Her face looked as much feline as human and orange hair revealed itself from under the hat she had been wearing.

"Oh my"... Dr. Pym muttered to himself as Tigra / Greer gave the group a small wave.

"Moving on", Coulson continued, "the brown haired man standing next to her is the super-strong warrior who claims that he is the demi-god known as Hercules."

"Claims?", Hercules protested. "Have a care, Coulson. For I am truly the Lion of Olympus and Scion of all-mighty Zeus! Though currently in exile here in the world of mortals, none can compare with the strength and honor that is the Prince of Power."

"Is he really?", Pepper asked. "The fabled Hercules, I mean?"

"So he claims", Coulson said. "All we know is that he came from apparently out of nowhere and he's strong... really, really strong."

"Tis true, fair beauty", Hercules said to Pepper as he came over and kissed her on the hand. "For the Lion of Olympus would not dare tell a falsehood to a lovely lass such as yourself."

"I like him", Hope Pym muttered quietly.

A blushing Pepper smiled and said, "Well... thanks for coming to help us!"

"Thor Odinson of Asgard has long been a friend to the Lion of Olympus", Hercules said. "Though truth be he but pales in comparison to the heroics and strength that I possess and it's been thousands of years since last we met, he is a noble ally and friend and I am honored to offer he and his allies aid and friendship."

"Hot... and humble", Tigra smiled. "What a combination."

"And finally", Coulson said, taking back control of the conversation, "I'd like to present Jacques Daquesne..."

"Call me the Swordsman", the man clarified.

"And", Coulson continued, "his girlfriend... uh..."

"This one is called The Mantis", the woman smiled.

"Swordsman is one of the men who originally trained Agent Barton", Coulson started to explain.

"I met Clint when he was just a young pup, in the circus we were, and I took him under my wing... taught him about fighting and weapons", Swordsman started to explain.

"So you taught Clint about archery?", Pepper asked.

"Nope, but introduced him to the man who did", Swordsman smiled. "Realized that Barton had an eye for the arrows and though it meant giving up the best student I ever had, I set him up with a man known as Trickshot. Probably the greatest archer alive."

"And now, we are here to help if we can", Mantis added.

"Any help we can get in rescuing Clint, Cap and the others is greatly appreciated", Pepper responded.

"Pardon me if I'm being nosy", Greer Nelson aka Tigra said as she stepped forward. "Swordy's skills are pretty obvious, but what do you do?", she asked Mantis.

"Attempt to strike this one", Mantis said to Tigra with a smile.

"Excuse me?", Tigra asked in confusion.

"Try to strike this one", Mantis repeated. "If you can."

"Are you serious", Tigra asked as the Swordsman smiled a huge smile.

"Go ahead", he smirked.

Tigra eyed Mantis and then cut loose with a flash of fur as she tried to sweep the legs of Mantis, only to have Mantis leap into the air, easily evading the move. Another flash of orange fur as Tigra tried again to pounce at Mantis, far faster than the average eye can follow, only to have Mantis dodge her leap and counter with a playful tap on the nose.

"Damn", Tigra said as she crouched, ready to pounce once more. "You're good!"

"This one was trained in combat by the Priests of Pama", Mantis replied. "And has few equals in battle."

"My girl!", Swordsman laughed as he wrapped his arm around Mantis and gave her a kiss.

As the group sat around and spoke, getting to know each other better, the A-I known as FRIDAY spoke up.

"Mr. Stark and Agent Morse have arrived with two guests. They are on their way up to join your group shortly."

"Thank you FRIDAY", Pepper said.

And almost as if on cue, the elevator doors opened and Tony Stark entered the room, followed closely by Bobbi Morse, aka Mockingbird, Dr. Bruce Dickson, aka The Thin Man and the android known as Jim Hammond, aka The Human Torch.

Stark walked up to Pepper and gave her a hug and a kiss.

"It looks as if you've been busy", he said.

"I found a few friends", Pepper replied. "And Phil stopped by with a few more friends."

"I see that", Stark said as he shook Coulson's hand.

"Stark", Coulson said with a small smile.

"So let's introduce the new arrivals and then let's figure out how we're getting to Asgard", Stark said.

"I might be able to help with that too", Coulson said.

"What? Do you have a spare Tesseract laying around?", Stark asked. Then he turned and looked at Coulson. "You do, don't you?"

"No Stark, we don't", Coulson replied. "And even if we did, without Thor or one of his Asgardian relatives to work it, it wouldn't do us any good!"

"So what are you talking about Phil?", Pepper asked.

"Magic", Phil responded. "There's an alleged sorcerer that SHIELD has been keeping tabs on."

"And you think that this magic guy can maybe zap us all to Asgard to go rescue Thor, Cap and the others?", Pepper said, looking at Stark and Coulson.

"So why haven't you tried to recruit him yet?", Stark asked. "It is a he, right?"

"It is and we have, but he has been extremely... elusive", Coulson said. "But maybe if the world famous Tony Stark were to approach him and ask for his help, he might be a bit more responsive and at least give us the time of day."

"Fine", Stark said. "I'll do it! I don't believe in magic though. What's this Dumbledore characters name and where do I find him?"

"No", Pepper said firmly.

"No?", both Stark and Coulson replied at the same time.

"Tony, you will stay here and get to know everyone, plus go finish fixing your armor", Pepper said. "Phil, you help coordinate things and keep Tony from doing anything stupid or impulsive."

"Hey", Stark said, but Pepper cut him off with a determined expression.

"I'll go talk to this guy myself and see if he can help us. It sounds as if he prefers to keep a low profile and having Tony show up on his doorstep in full armor probably isn't that good an idea."

"You're probably right", Tony admitted, a pout forming on his face.

"I know I'm right", Pepper smiled as she gave Stark a kiss on the cheek.

"It might not be safe", Phil added. "Are you sure you want to..."

"I'll take Bobbi with me", Pepper said. "And Happy will drive us. Satisfied?"

"I'm going too", Hope Van Dyne, aka 'The Wasp', spoke up. "This sounds too exciting to miss."

Pepper smiled and nodded in agreement.

"I guess", Coulson said.

"So what is this man's name?", Pepper asked.

"Strange", Coulson said. "Dr. Stephen Strange..."

*** BREAK ***

Forty-five minutes later, Pepper, Bobbi and Hope exited the limo as it pulled up in front of a non-descript Brownstone in what New Yorkers called "The Village".

"Should I come with you, Pepper?", Happy asked as the three women got out of the limo?

"Just stay here with the limo", Pepper replied. "Hopefully, this won't take long."

As the three women approached the door to the Brownstone, Hope asked, "Is this guy really a sorcerer? Is this for real?"

"He's as real as it gets", Bobi replied. "He's been on SHIELD's radar for a while now. But our efforts in attempting to recruit him have been somewhat less than successful."

"Does that mean he probably won't help us?", Pepper asked.

"I don't know", Bobbi said quietly. "He seems to be the benevolent type so hopefully that'll work in his favor."

"I hope so", Pepper said. "This Dr. Strange may be our only way to travel to Asgard and rescue the Avengers."

Pepper and the others walked up the steps and to the huge door at the front of the home. Pepper rang the bell and the three ladies stood there in silence as they waited for a response. Soon, they could hear the sounds of footsteps approaching the door and it slowly opened, revealing a bald man with Asian features, dressed in a traditional looking green uniform.

"Yes, may I help you?", the man said as he opened the door.

"Yes, my name is Pepper Potts. This is Bobbi Morse and Hope Van Dyne. We need to speak to Dr. Stephen Strange immediately. This is very important", Pepper replied.

"The Doctor is currently not in", the man answered. "And I'm not sure when he will return. My name is Wong. May I help you?"

A pained expression came across Pepper's face as she listened to Wong's revelation about the Doctor.

"Not unless you know a way to transport a group of us to Asgard to rescue the Avengers", Pepper sighed.

"Asgard? The Avengers?", Wong asked. Then a look of realization appeared on his face as he realized who Pepper was.

"Miss Potts", Wong said. "Now I recognize you. The President and Chairman for Stark International. And Miss Van Dyne. You are the President of Pym Labs, correct?"

"Yes, I am", Hope said

"I read the business pages", Wong smiled as he stepped to the side. "Please, come in."

Pepper, Hope and Bobbi followed Wong to a room and offered them a seat.

"Please, have a seat. Would anyone like some tea?", Wong offered.

"Thank you, but no", Pepper said as the others nodded in agreement. "We don't have much time."

"I understand", Wong said as he sat down across from the three ladies. "As I told you at the door, the Master... "

"Dr. Strange", Bobbi clairfied.

"Yes", Wong said. "The Master is currently out of town and I have no idea when he will return."

"So why did you invite us in?", Hope asked, a puzzled expression on her face.

"Because I need to know your story and understand your need if I'm to help you", Wong explained. "Please, tell me what is happening and why you require the services of the Sorcerer Supreme?"

"Sorcerer Supreme?", Bobbi asked.

"It means that the Master is the Guardian and magical protector of this realm", Wong explained. "And why he has more important things to do than to deal with your SHIELD operation."

"You know who I am and who I work for?", Bobbi asked.

"We know", Wong said, a small smile on his face. "But now, please explain why you and your friends need to travel to the Golden Realm", Wong said to Pepper.

After Pepper explained the situation and how Tony Stark had identified the Enchantress and the Executioner before passing out, Wong sat back, a thoughtful expression on his face.

"I agree that the attackers who subdued the Avengers are most likely the legendary Amora, the Enchantress of Asgard and her associate, Skurge, the Executioner."

"You know them?", Hope asked.

"I know of them", Wong clarified. "And I agree that if there is to be any chance of rescuing your allies and loved ones from their evil clutches, you must travel to Asgard as soon as possible."

"But how?", Pepper asked. "You said that Dr. Strange is not available."

"The Master is not available at the moment and time is of the essence", Wong agreed. "But there is another who may have the ability and powers necessary."

"Who?", Pepper asked quickly.

"Go back to your Avengers Tower", Wong said. "I shall contact this other person and ask for his assistance. And if he agrees, I shall have him meet you there at your Tower as soon as possible."

"What's this guys name?", Bobbi asked.

"Druid", Wong said. "Dr. Anthony Ludgate Druid."

"What if he doesn't agree?", Pepper asked.

"He and the Master do not like each other personally, but there is a great respect between the two. As the Master's representative, I believe he will listen to me and respond positively. We actually do get along quite well and share many interests."

"But you're not answering my question", Pepper said. "What if he doesn't agree to help?"

"Then I will aid you myself", Wong said. "My powers are poor in comparison to the Master's or Druid's, but I am not without resources. Let us hope that it doesn't come to that though."

"Thank you Wong", Pepper said as she reached out, taking the man's hand.

"It is what the Master would do if he was here and I can do no less", Wong smiled. "Now, go back to your Tower and I shall attempt to convey to Anthony about your situation."

After escorting the ladies out of the house to their limo where Happy Hogan was anxiously waiting, Wong went back into the house and picked up the phone, quickly dialing a number.

"Anthony? This is Wong? A situation has come up and I must ask for your help. It involves the Avengers and Asgard."

*** BrEaK ***

Roughly ninety minutes later at the Avengers Tower, Pepper and the others have returned to the Tower and have gathered with the others.

"So this Wonk character", Tony Stark was saying.

"Wong", Pepper interrupted. "His name is Wong."

"Wong? Wonk? Whatever?", Stark said. "His master isn't home so he's trying to recruit some other mystical hokey-poke whackjob instead."

"A man named Dr. Druid", Pepper said.

"FRIDAY", Stark said to his A-I. "I want a total background check on this Doctor Druid character. I want to know everything there is to know about him and I want to know it yesterday!"

"Yes sir", FRIDAY replied. "I'm processing the information now and will have it available for you shortly."

"I seem to recall stories of a mystical hero called Druid from back in the War days", Jim Hammond, aka the Human Torch spoke up. "Do you remember him, Bruce?"

"Dimly", Bruce Dickson, aka The Thin Man replied.

"You've heard of this guy?", Stark asked.

"The man we're speaking of was an associate of our partner in a group called the All-Winners Squad, after the war. He went by the name of Jack Frost", Dickson answered.

"Jack Frost? Really?", Hank Pym commented as he walked over to listen to the story.

"We have a man in this room named Hercules. We're attempting to go rescue Captain America and Thor. You're speaking to a Human Torch. And you're questioning the identity of a man who called himself Jack Frost?", the Torch replied.

"Good points", Pym said. "You were saying?"

"Jack, who was either a mutant or alien... we never quite found out what, lived up to his name and controlled cold and could generate ice as a weapon. And he loved to tell us stories of his wanderings around the world before becoming part of our group", Dickson said. "He didn't remember his youth or how he came to be. But the memories he did have included a meeting with a supernatural expert who used the title 'Master of the Unknown' and investigated occult phenomena."

"But what about this Druid character?", Stark interrupted.

"Frost's associate that he talked about was called Druid", the Torch explained.

"It can't be the same guy", Hank Pym remarked. "Otherwise he would be at least a hundred years old."

"As am I", Dickson said.

"And I?", the Torch smiled.

"And Hercules over there claims to be over a thousand years old... at least", Stark noted.

"I'm going to shut up now", Pym said, shaking his head.

"Hey FRIDAY, do you have any information about this Druid guy yet?, Stark yelled out.

"Sending it to your phone right now Sir", FRIDAY replied.

Tony flipped open his phone and quickly began reading.

"Harvard graduate. Psychologist. Expert on Celtic mythology and the occult. Self-proclaimed Master of the Unknown. Author of several books dealing with the occult", Stark read. "So he's smart, used to dealing with crazies and knows about the occult."

"Used to dealing with crazies?", Pepper joked. "He's going to love it around here."

Ignoring Pepper's comment, Stark asked, "But can he get us to Asgard?"

A voice rang out from out of nowhere as the man Pepper recognized as Wong, accompanied by a middle-aged man, bald on top, and wearing a red costume and a flowing blue cloak appeared out of nowhere.

"If I can not, then no one can", the middle-aged man spoke to the group.

"What the hell?", Stark said. "How did you do that? FRIDAY, how did they do that? Who are you?"

"I am Dr. Anthony Druid at your service."

*** BrEaK ***

"So you believe you can transport us to Asgard", Stark asked the mystic known as Dr. Druid.

"Using certain Celtic rituals, I believe I can locate and transport us to the same location, wherever it may be, as your missing friends", Druid replied.

"So what do you need? And how long will it take?", Stark asked.

"I will need a room from which to conduct this ritual, some items of a personal nature belonging to the people we are searching for, and the items in those bags", Druid replied as he pointed towards two bags that he and Wong had brought with him to the Tower.

"Pepper and Wong have already gone to get the items you need", Stark said. "And I have this large, but relatively empty chamber on the 23rd floor that has been waiting for a purpose and reason."

"That will be fine", Druid said.

"Tell me seriously though Doc", Stark said. "Do you think we can do this?"

"If we're to find and save your friends", Druid said somberly, "we have no choice!"

*** BrEaK ***

A few hours later, the newly assembled team has gathered in a room on the 23rd floor of the Avengers Tower. Celtic symbols have been marked throughout the room and used to form a large circle in the middle of the room. Also in the middle of the room are several items stacked neatly and placed up a small table. An ancient and sturdy sword belonging to the Mighty Thor. The original tempered steel shield of the legendary Captain America. A box of ragged gypsy clothing belonging to Wanda Maximoff, aka the Scarlet Witch. And other personal items that were of sentimental value and would be considered of importance to the missing Avengers.

"So explain again how this works?", Tony Stark asked Dr. Druid as he and Wong, who had remained to assist the Doctor, arranged the personal items in a certain manner.

"It's quite simple actually", Druid explained. "There should be a link of sorts between these personal items and their owners. The spell I'll be using will use that link and take us to approimately the same location as the owner, regardless of where in our universe they may be."

"What if they're not in our Universe?", Agent Coulson asked as he walked up on the conversation.

"Then we will all be transported into endless space and die a trecherous and painful death", Druid said coldly.

"Sounds about right", Stark replied. "So you just wave your hands, chant some chants and we're there, wherever Spangles and the others are, right?"

"It's far more complicated than that", Druid said, seemingly annoyed. "It's a complicated and powerful spell that very few would have the power and knowledge to use."

"And you're one of those few?", Coulson asked.

"Fortunately for you, I am", Druid said. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to finish with these preparations and we shall be ready to depart shortly."

"Fair enough", Stark said as he signaled Coulson to follow him and walked away.

"Do you think he can do it?", Coulson asked Stark?'

"I don't know, but he's the best chance we have", Stark said.

Nodding in agreement, Coulson let out an audible sigh. "I hope this works", he said quietly.

"Me too Phil", Stark muttered. "Me too!"

After about ten more minutes of work, Druid finally announced that he was ready to cast the necessary spell and that all non-essential personal should leave the room. After exchanging wishes of good luck, love and hope, Pepper Potts, Hank Pym, Phil Coulson, Maria Hill and Wong all left the room to go to the next room where they could watch via cameras and video provided by FRIDAY. Remaining in the room, taking positions pointed out to and assigned to them by Dr. Druid were the invincible Iron Man, aka Tony Stark, Agent Bobbi Morse, aka the Mockingbird, The Thin Man, The Human Torch, The Swordsman, Mantis, the man-god known as Hercules, the half-human / half-cat hybrid known as Tigra, Dr. Bill Foster, aka Giant Man and Hope Van Dyne, aka the winsome Wasp.

As the assembled team stood in silence, save the muttering of Tony Stark in his red and gold armor, Dr. Druid began to chant ancient words not uttered in thousands of years, his eyes closed and mystical energies filling the room.

Suddenly, the voice of FRIDAY filled the room.

"Pardon the interruption, Sirs and Madams", the AI voice said loudly, breaking the concentration of the Celtic mage and the others. "But before you transport away to other-worldly realms, I would suggest that you all venture to the roof of the Tower."

"What is it FRIDAY?", Stark asked.

"I detect that there is something headed here towards the tower... a surge of energy and power."

"Everyone to the roof... STAT", Stark yelled as the assembled heroes quickly made for the stairs and elevators, headed to the top of the massive Avengers Tower, followed closely by Agent Coulson, Pepper and the others who had been watching the action from the other room.

"This could be the Enchantress and her troops coming back for round two so be ready people", Maria Hill yelled as she drew her gun, ready for action.

"How much longer FRIDAY?", Stark said to the A-I through the radio in his armor.

"Countdown to impact from this strange beam is approximately 14 seconds", FRIDAY replied.

"Here it comes", Mockigbird yelled, pointing at the sky.

"Take cover, but be ready", Stark said.

And then, a blast of light as the energy impacted with the roof of the building, but instead of a crash or noise or wreckage, the light quickly dispersed to reveal Thor, Captain America, Hawkeye, the Black Widow. Dr. Bruce Banner and all of the previously missing Avengers, battered and weary and looking worse for wear, but seemingly unharmed and safe.

"What the hell!", Tony shouted. "They're back!"

"We made it", James Rhodes, aka the War Machine, muttered.

"But of course", Thor bellowed loudly, a smile on his face. "Did'st thou have any doubts!"

"FRIDAY", Tony Stark said to his A-I, "Order pizza. Lots and lots of pizza! For everyone!"

"Welcome home Captain", Agent Coulson said, walking up to Captain America.

"Phil?", Cap replied. "Then we did make it back! Great!"

"What happened?", Coulson asked his idol.

"The Enchantress... an Asgardian sorceress", Cap said.

"An old foe of mine, lovely though she be, decided to kidnap the Son of Odin and my Avenging allies", Thor explained. "But she didn't count on the skills of our own Crimson beauty, Wanda", he said as he pointed towards a blushing Scarlet Witch.

"We can get the details over food", Tony Stark interjected. "But... welcome home everyone!"

"Stark?", Cap asked.

"Yes Spangles, what is it?", Stark answered.

Looking around, Cap had finally noticed all of the extra heroes standing there, watching, listening and observing the missing heroes return.

"Who are these people?", Cap asked.

"Some friends we gathered. We were going to come rescue you!", Stark smiled.

"Oh", Cap replied.

"I think I need a shower", Hawkeye said as he walked by, but then he stopped as he noticed the Swordsman standing there among the strangers.

"Daquesne?", Hawkeye said, his face full of surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"Hey kid!", the Swordsman replied. "Got recruited to save your butt. What else?"

"My butt didn't need saving", Hawkeye responded. "And... "

"What kid?", Swordsman asked.

"I'm just surprised to see you here", Hawkeye answered. "It's been a long time!"

"Yeah, it has. Too long!", Swordsman said. "It's good to see you kid! An Avenger? Really?"

"Yeah. Well... ", Hawkeye started to say. "Someone has to do it!"

As the two men awkwardly talked and reunited, another reunion was taking place.

"Hail Thor Odinson", Hercules bellowed as he greeted the Asgardian hammer welder.

"Can it be?", Thor said. "Is it truly the Lion of Olympus, Hercules?"

"Aye and aye again", Hercules replied. "Tis been far too long, my friend!"

"Wait!", Maria Hill said as she watched the interaction between the two so-called gods. "You mean he's real... the real Hercules?... Of myths and legend?"

"Aye, but of course", Thor said, a huge smile on his face. "The Prince of Power has long been an ally and friend to the Son of Odin."

"Oh vey", Hill sighed. "Wow!"

"Hey!", Tony Stark said, using his armor to amplify his voice. "Let's take all of this inside. I would suggest that everyone who just returned from Asgard go to their quarters and shower, clean up and whatever. Then we can all meet in the main assembly, tell our stories and figure out what we do next."

"Sounds like a good plan to me", Dr. Banner said as he slowly walked by towards the elevator. "I'm exhausted and ready to eat."

"I ordered pizza", Stark said.

"I've got to go call Fury", Coulson said to himself as he followed to the elevator.

"What do you think, Doc?", Tigra asked Druid as they watched the heroes, new and old, mingle and talk.

"Fascinating", Druid said. "Fascinating!"

*** BrEaK ***

Roughly an hour later, after both Wong and Agent Coulson have departed, the threesome of Tony Stark, Maria Hill and Captain America entered the large assembly chamber where the rest of the Avengers and their guests have assembled and are chatting among themselves and eating pizza. A large crowd was gathered around Thor, who was telling the stories of their adventures in Asgard.

"While the rest of us were held captive under the magical sway of Amora, the legendary Enchantress of Asgard", Thor was saying, "she failed to take into account the magical prowess and mutant abilities of our own mystical mistress, the Scarlet Witch. Using her own arcane abilities, Wanda was able to free Scott Lang, the Ant Man, from the stasis which held us all and unnoticed, due to his small stature, Scott set about freeing Dr. Banner. And once Dr. Banner, highly annoyed at this point, transformed into the green colossus that we call 'the other guy', it was only a matter of time. The Hulk thrashed Amora's pawns and even managed to throw the fabled Executioner through several walls."

"Having fought against the Executioner myself in days past", Hercules interrupted, "that be no small task. I easily thrashed him of course, but for a mortal..."

"The other guy is no mere mortal", Thor replied, annoyed at the interruption.

"Amen to that", Natasha, aka the Black Widow agreed as she put her arm around Dr. Banner's shoulders, stroking his back.

"But as I was saying", Thor continued, "Once the green skinned goliath was busy reaking havoc on Amora's forces, Scott Lang managed to free myself and Captain America. We quickly freed the others and in just a short manner of time, Amora and her allies lay defeated at our feet, vanquished by the powers that are the Avengers!"

"Amazing", Dr. Druid said. "So we were assembled for nothing?"

"Nay!", Thor said. "If things had worked out differently, we may have needed your assistance in escaping Amora's foul clutches. You and the others gathered here were ready and preparing to come to our aid, to breach the Golden Gates of Asgard itself, for our benefit and for that, the son of Odin is forever grateful."

"And Thor speaks for all of us on that", Captain America said as he stepped up next to the golden haired Asgardian. "Now, if everyone would just take a seat at the big table, we have some matters to discuss."

And with those words, all of the assembled heroes and their associates made their way to the large table, sitting down.

"I don't need to be here", Pepper said to Tony, giving him a kiss on the cheek. "I'm going to my office to take care of some work."

And as she left, Hank Pym stood up. "And I'll be going as well. Hope, you and Bill can fill me in later on what's going on."

And following Pepper out the door, Dr. Pym left as well.

Everyone took a seat and Captain America began to speak. After giving a quick briefing of their adventures in Asgard, with Wanda, Thor, Ant-Man and the Vision all offering additional comments and insights, Cap turned to the subject of the new arrivals.

"And we are truly appreciative and thankful to the men and women who answered the call and were ready to come assist us, rescue us if needed, from across the Universe, in another realm, Asgard no less... thank you."

"And if I can interrupt", Tony Stark butted in. "All of you are welcome here at the Tower anytime you like. You'll have floors of your own, access to cars, and anything else you might need."

"Are you offering us membership in the Avengers?", the Human Torch asked.

"Not officially", Stark said. "If I could, I would, but I don't have the authority. I don't, do I Cap?", he asked Captain America.

"No, but I do", a voice came from the doorway and standing there was SHIELD Director Nick Fury. "As part of the Avengers Initiative, I have the authority to recruit heroes to work as part of this team. The Avengers, meaning Stark and Rogers mainly, but with influence from all the members, can recruit who they like, but I have to sign off on it. And you new people... Van Dyne, Foster, Torch, Dickson, Hercules, Swordsman, Mantis,Tigra, Agent Morse, Druid... you answered the call and were here when Stark was determined to go after and rescue his friends. That's guts! That's honor and that's something I want to see. So for you folks... all of you... if you want it, it's yours. Are you ready to join the Avengers Initiative."

"Not to interrupt", Hawkeye said.

"But you will anyway, right Agent Barton?", Fury said, rolling his eyes.

"But I will anyway. I'm all for offering everyone a place to hang their hat and tech support, but won't adding all of these people to the roster make the group a bit overcrowded. With the current roster and then adding all of these new folks, that would make... someone help me with the math here."

"Twenty one", Dr. Banner said.

"Yeah, twenty one Avengers. What are we going to do with 21 Avengers?", Hawkeye said.

"Expand into three teams, thus being able to cover more territory and keep the world that much safer", Dr. Banner said.

Everyone turned and looked at Dr. Banner.

"What? It's the most practical and easiest solution. And it makes sense", Banner said.

"Score one for the reluctant hero", the Widow smiled at the physicist.

"It does make sense", Fury said as he rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"And I've already got the locations for headquarters in mind", Stark said as he pulled up his Stark Phone and started typing away, pulling up the desired information. I bought a compound just outside of Los Angeles last year. It's huge, relatively isolated and just sitting there. It would make a great location for a HQ for a West Coast division of the team."

"And SHIELD recently acquired an old castle in England, not too far from London, that could be refitted and made into a headquarters for a team based in Europe", Maria Hill spoke up. "It was a Hydra base, but after we wiped that division out, we now own the property, through a dummy corporation of course."

"So Los Angeles, London and here in New York. Three teams of Avengers? I like it!", Stark smiled.

"So do I", Fury agreed.

"But we still don't know who here in even interested in being part of the team and being an Avenger", the Black Widow noted. "It seems that we may be jumping the gun a bit!"

"So let's find out", Cap said. "I'm going to go around the table and ask everyone... well, all you newbies anyhow, if you'd like to join us, be one of Earth's Mightiest Heroes, protect the world, get the press, the good tables at the restaurants, and so on. We can sort out any logistics later, but for now, yes or no. Hercules?"

"Aye and aye again", Hercules replied. "The Prince of Power feels that there will be great adventure to come as part of this grouping. The fates have decreed that the Lion of Olympus must join you in your quests."

"Miss Van Dyne? Dr. Foster?", Cap asked next.

"If Scott is here, then so am I", Hope Van Dyne, aka the Wasp, replied. "So definitely yes!"

"And Dr. Foster?", Cap asked.

"I'm primarily more of a scientist than a fighter", Foster replied. "But so long as I can also continue my work with Dr. Pym as well as playing Giant Man, I'm in!"

"I don't think that will be a problem", Cap said.

"We'll give you your own lab and all the research you need", Stark added.

"Great", Foster smiled.

"Miss Nelson?", Cap asked next.

"Call me Tigra, sweet-cheeks", Tigra replied. "And yes, I'm in!"

"Agent Morse?", Cap asked next.

"It's the Mockingbird", Bobbi replied. "And even though I'm a SHIELD agent first, I would love this opportunity!"

"We'll give you a detached status similar to what Hawkeye and the Widow have", Fury interjected.

"Great", Bobbi smiled once more. "I'm in!"

"Dr. Dickson? Torch?", Cap asked the two World War II legends.

"Well, I can't answer for the Torch", Dickson replied, "but I'm tired of sitting around the house all of the time. If you want a stretchy, ancient, rubber band man as part of your group, I'd be honored."

"What he said", the Torch replied. "Except for I'm not stretchy or bouncy. I do get a little hot under the collar sometimes though."

"Great" Cap smiled. "And we need to talk and catch up after this meeting, by the way!"

"We do", Dickson agreed while the Torch smiled and nodded.

"So, Swordsman? Mantis?", Cap asked next.

"No offense, but I don't think I'm ready to be part of a...", the Swordsman started to say, but Mantis interrupted.

"This one is honored and excited and gladly accepts your offer", she replied.

"So I guess that means yes... for both of us", the Swordsman smirked.

"And Dr. Druid?", Cap asked.

"I am... was reluctant to be here at first, but watching and observing, I would be honored.", Druid said.

"So there you go", Stark said before Cap could respond. "FRIDAY, make sure that everyone has a floor available that can be fitted to their needs."

"So I guess the ayes have it", Cap said, ignoring Stark's outburst. "And on behalf of myself, Iron Man, Thor, The Black Widow, Hawkeye, The Hulk, War Machine, The Falcon, The Scarlet Witch, The Vision and Ant Man, I'd like to welcome Tigra, Mockingbird, Hercules, Dr. Druid, Giant Man, The Wasp, The Swordsman, Mantis, The Human Torch and the Thin Man to the ranks of our team, Earth's Mightiest Heroes, The Avengers."

"I'll go get the paperwork started", Maria Hill sighed, a small smile forming on her otherwise tired features.

"Already done", Nick Fury smirked. "Now, are you going to say it or what?"

Cap smiled and looked at Stark who also had a big grin on his face.

"All together now", Stark said to the assembled heroes. "FRIDAY, make sure to video tape this."

"AVENGERS ASSEMBLED!"


End file.
